Baka, te extrañé
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: — ¿Has oído que el amor es como una rosa? Yo soy una de las espinas, no la flor.


_¡Konnichiwa~ ^-^)/! Esta es mi primera historia dentro de esta sección, hace no mucho conocí a Vocaloid y déjenme decirles que es HERMOSO *-*, me incliné más por el LenxMiku :3 y aquí estoy con una historia lista para publicar. Ya sé que el summary me quedó horrible, jaja, no supe qué poner_

_Realmente aún no tenía planeada subirla historia puesto que esta pertenecía a la letra 'T' de mi proyecto, pero tuve que cambiarla porque no se me ocurría nada con 'B' T-T es muy difícil encontrar inspiración, además, tenía que corregir unas que otras faltas :3_

_Este fanfic era el regalo de cumpleaños de Nny~chan, ¡perdón! Se que estoy retrasada por varios meses ._. bueno, ya van nueve meses si contamos con Julio, ya sé que soy bien impuntual. Pero aun así, espero que te guste. En otras palabras, es el regalo de cumpleaños de Dannymiku-O1, si mal no recuerdo, jaja._

_También espero que les guste a ustedes n.n lo hice en la madrugada, cerca de las dos de la mañana huahua :3 Esto lo escribí el anterior año, pero se me olvidó subirlo_

_Esta historia pertenece al proyecto abecedario._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Crypton y Yamaha Corporation, sino fuese así, Len y Miku ya serían pareja oficial n.n_

**_Letra:_**_ B_

_**Artista:**__ Ricky Martin_

_**Canción:**__ Te extraño, te olvido, te amo_

_**¡Baka, te extrañé!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Palabras:**__ 6805_

_**One~shot**_

**_"¿Has oído que el amor es como una rosa? Yo soy una de las espinas, no la flor."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku's POV**

— Por fin llegó el día —me dije a mí misma, observando mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación. Pasé el cepillo lisamente por mi cabello y repetí varias veces el acto tarareando una de mis canciones favoritas, _"Ai Kotoba"_—. _"Itsumo boku no, kodomo ga osewa ni, natte"_

Caminé despacio al velador de mi recámara y de ésta agarré unos lazos azul marino junto con unas finas ligas. Atrás de ambos lazos se hallaba aquella foto que tanto guardaba cual tesoro de gran valor. Las yemas de mis dedos rozaron el marco y finalmente terminaron en la cara de la persona de la foto.

**_Sonreí._**

— Tanto que deseaba poder verte y SPiCa me lo ha cumplido.

Puse la foto sobre mi pecho, cerrando los ojos intentado recordar lo sucedido antes de aquella toma.

No puedo evitar reír cada vez que veo la foto. Esa vez... Esa vez en la que fuimos a una convención anime disfrazados de Vocaloids. Habíamos diseñado nuestras propias vestimentas, y su gemela, Rin, nos obligó a tomarnos una foto. Ellos dos pelearon por un buen tiempo hasta que Len terminó cediendo, mas él no sonreía, y Rin tuvo que halar sus cachetes.

¿Me pregunto, qué tal estará él ahora? ¿Cuán alto se ha puesto? ¿Todavía me recordará? ¿Seguirá teniendo la fo-?

— Miku, despierta, hoy llegan los gemelos Kagamine, Luka y Kaito —comentó Meiko entrando a mi habitación para despertarme—, veo que ya estás despierta. Te ves bien, ¿lista para irnos?

— Sólo tengo que hacerme mis coletas y voy.

— Gakupo y yo te esperaremos abajo, no demores —dijo antes de salir dejándome frente al velador.

Retiré la foto de mi pecho y la coloqué en su lugar para después tomar las ligas y amarrar mi pelo.

Han pasado ya 2 años desde que se fueron a Canadá, ¿la razón? Luka tenía que asistir a una entrevista de trabajo (que afortunadamente salió bien), y Kaito... Bueno, porque dicen que Canadá tiene el mejor helado.

— Estúpido —musité virando los ojos.

Pero los gemelos fueron allá a petición de sus padres, Lenka y Rinto. Fueron a estudiar en un intento de mejorar su inglés, después de todo, esa era una materia en la que ninguno de los dos eran buenos.

Jamás le he contado a nadie, pero yo siempre había sentido algo por el gemelo menor de los Kagamine. Soy muy notoria y creo que todos lo saben, pero aun así, no me imaginaría el momento en que Len se llegase a enterar, prefiero negarlo todo hasta que se demuestre los contrario. El ultimo día pensaba en confesarme por una carta, aunque eso nunca sucedió porque se me fue el valor al momento de entregársela. ¡Pero hoy será diferente! ¡Hoy le diré lo que siento!

¡Yo...!

**_Pip Pip._**

— ¡Ya voy! —grité apurada cogiendo los lazos. Bajé a toda velocidad y subí al auto.

El camino parecía largo mientras que yo sólo miraba la ventana con cierto desinterés esperando llegar al lugar acordado para el re-encuentro.

— Me alegra tanto volver a verlos —sinceró Meiko—. Y me alegra mucho más que ellos ya se queden aquí hasta por lo que duren sus vidas.

— Ya estoy emocionado de ver a Luka, y espero que Kaito la haya protegido de todo pervertido —susurró Gakupo.

— Más le vale a ese idiota haber cuidado bien de Luka, o conocerá a la Meiko borracha.

— Pero si... Siempre estas borracha.

— Hablo de la Meiko que toma sake con ají.

— Esa etapa no la conozco —repitió él pensativo. Tiempo después, viró la cara en dirección a donde estaba yo (Gakupo era copiloto y Meiko era la piloto)—, ¿y tú Miku?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?

— ¿No estás emocionada por volver a ver a Len?

— ¡Sí, bastante! —y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho— Y a Rin, Luka y Kaito.

— Ya no mientas, Miku —acusó él virando su vista al frente.

— ¿De-de qué estás ha-hablando? —inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Quizá de esa manera evite que el sonrojo se pose en mis mejillas y tuviera la cara para convencer a Gakupo de que estaba en lo incorrecto.

— Todos sabemos que te gusta Len —exclamaron Gakupo y Meiko, quien se había dado la vuelta para observar mi cara.

— Pues yo... —tartamudeé siendo interrumpida por el pitido de un camión.

— ¡Meiko, ten la vista al frente! —y fue él quien evitó que llegáramos a chocarnos con aquel camión.

— Uy, perdón —dijo la Sakine devolviendo su vista y manos al frente, el momento pasó en puro silencio y sentí un profundo alivio al ver que ese tema no volvería a ser tocado—. Así que... Te gusta Len. No lo has negado.

Y mi calma y tranquilidad se fueron por el mismo caño en el que cayeron mis esperanzas.

— ¿Por qué no piensas confesarle tus sentimientos? —opinó Meiko viéndome por el retrovisor— Puede que las cosas terminen bien —dijo observándome directamente a los ojos.

— La vista al frente, la vista al frente —repitió el Kamui ya con una vena por encima de la sien.

— Ya, perdón padre.

— Sólo lo digo porque no quiero que mi esposa sea viuda antes de casarse.

— ¿Y quién dijo que te ibas a casar? —cuestionó la castaña con sarcasmo.

— Hasta aquí, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mira este anillo —y era cierto, un precioso anillo de oro estaba puesto en su dedo anular—, Luka me lo dio y ella me propuso que nos casemos.

— ¿Qué eso no debería de hacerlo el chico? —pregunté intentando evitar que una carcajada saliera de mí.

— ¡Cállate Miku! Las cosas así sucedieron porque me hubiera avergonzado de pedirle eso. Además... Se sintió bien que le coloquen a uno el anillo.

— Estos son los momentos en los que me pregunto: "_¿No se supone que Len es el Shota aquí?_" —habló Meiko soltando una ligera risita.

— Bájate del auto, Sakine.

— Pe-pero-

— ¡Que te bajes del auto he dicho! —el peli-morado estaba tan enojado que juraría ver humo salir de su nariz, una vez que Meiko bajó, éste se fue al asiento del piloto y ella a la parte trasera, conmigo—. Si quiera éste "Shota" sabe conducir.

— Por favor señor, no permitas que Len se convierta en Gakupo y se deje crecer la coleta así de larga —rogó la castaña, quien por lo visto no paraba de disfrutar el molestar al chico-berenjena—. ¿Te digo algo curioso, Miku? Desde que comenzó a conducir cuatro venas más aparecieron ahí, ¡oh, espera! Creo que veo una sexta, ¡no! Una octava. ¡Madre mía! Gakupo, la vejez te está llegando rápido, tienes toda la frente arrugad-

— ¡Cállate Meiko!

Y ambas explotamos en carcajadas y lágrimas.

— ¡Mujeres! Creo que si así son todas me haré gay.

— ¡Shota 100% detectado! —gritamos.

— Esta sí se la contaré a Luka —carcajeó la Sakine apretando las teclas de su teléfono—. _"Luka, tengo algo que decirte"_ _"Enviar"_ listo.

— ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡Bruja! Si es que Luka anula el compromiso me consigues una chica.

— ¿No sería mejor un chico? Pensé que querías hacerte gay. Entre mis contactos hay un chico que tiene el cabello tan largo que parece mujer, no quisieras si quiera conocerl-

— Miku, ¿tú también? ¡Me rindo, ustedes sigan en sus asuntos y después hablamos! ¡Hagan como si no existiera!

Meiko viró los ojos mientras que yo tapaba mi boca con ambas manos, al rato después de eso, ya nos encontrábamos hablado de mil y un cosas sin sentido.

— Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? —masculló entre dientes.

— Entonces... —comentó ella ignorando al chico—, ¿Qué opinas acerca de mi propuesta?

— ¿Qué propuesta? —cuestioné.

— La de declarar tus sentimientos a Len. Las cosas podrían llegar a terminar bien.

— ¿Y si terminan mal? —respondí con la mirada fija en mis pies.

— ¿Y si terminan bien? Quizá ustedes dos puedan llegar a ser novios, y en un futuro podrían llegar a "algo más" ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podrían hacer sus "cosas" en Francia.

— Siempre viendo donde poner tus cosas pervertidas ¿no?

Ambas reímos levemente.

— ¿Y bien? —por lo visto no me dejaría hasta que dé la respuesta.

— ¿Pero si terminamos mal? No quisiera que por un erróneo paso dejemos de hablarnos, o que poco a poco se aleje.

— Len podrá hacer de todo pero no creo que se aleje de ti. Recuerdo cuando SeeU, la chica extranjera de la secundaria, se le declaró a pesar de haber sido mejores amigos.

— Ni que me lo recuerdes, eso sucedió hace dos años y hasta ahora cada vez que me hago acuerdo siento que la sangre me hierve —dije frustrada.

— Bueno, aun así, él jamás se había alejado de ella, y mucho menos la había ignorado.

— ¡Eso era cuando él tenía catorce! Ya creció.

— Mas cuando uno crece es para bien. De seguro piensa igual que como cuando tenía catorce.

— En todo caso sería vergonzoso verlo a la cara, así que si no se aleja él seguramente me alejo yo.

— Ciertamente tienes razón —accedió ya pensativa manteniendo sus dedos por debajo de su quijada—, ahora comprendo el por qué de que SeeU dejo de hablar con Len. ¡Pero esa no es excusa!

— ¿Qué tal si no le gusto?

— Miku, eres muy bonita, hiciste mal la pregunta. ¿Cómo no gustarle?

— La belleza no dura para siempre, algún día cuando sea vieja tendré la cara toda arrugada y ya no tendré esa "_belleza_", seré un saco lleno de arrugas que a cada rato se queja "_Ay, mi espalda_".

— No seas pesimista que hasta con esa nube negra el ánimo se me va —me regañó inflando sus cachetes—. ¡Estás hecha para él!

— ¿Has oído que el amor es como una rosa? Yo soy una de las espinas de esa rosa, no soy la flor.

— Deja la filosofía de lado. Pudiste haber usado esas mismas frases en la prueba de poesía el anterior año —dijo a manera de chiste. Reí—. No hay nada de que temer, en el peor de los casos él seguramente te dirá que no quiere una novia ahora (por no empeorar las cosas), o que ya tiene novia, o quizá un compromiso y que no podría amar a nadie que no sea su prometida —exclamó Meiko imaginándose una telenovela con un triángulo amoroso. ¿De dónde sacará tantas ideas? Pura televisión. Eso explica el por qué tantas noches desvelada y con cojines mojados.

— No creo que la estés ayudando mucho, Meiko —comunicó Gakupo intercambiando miradas por el retrovisor, al parecer ya no se hallaba tan molesto.

— Esto... Bueno, ese tampoco era el punto. En la vida hay que arriesgarse, y hoy te ha tocado a ti —susurró ella abrazándome. A pesar de lo que dijo antes, esa frase me había alegrado un poco, no dudé ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo.

— Jamás creí decir esto pero... Deberías ser consejera, eres muy buena. Claro, cuando no estás ebria —propuse sonriendo sinceramente.

— Bien chicas, prepárense que ya llegamos al Maid Café —anunció Gakupo estacionándose en la acera del Café.

— Solo a Kaito se le ocurre pedir reencontrarnos en un Café-Maid —"_plam_". Ese mismo sonido fue hecho por el golpe de la palma de la castaña contra su frente. El conocido "_Palm Face_".

— Miren, ahí están Kaito, Rin, Len y... ¿Por qué Luka está mirando su teléfono con ansias? —pregunto el Kamui ya con las llaves entre sus dedos.

Salimos del auto encontrándonos con todos por las afueras del café. Por lo visto nos estaban esperando.

— ¡Idiota! Solo a ti se te ocurre reurnirnos en un local donde te reciben chicas con vestidos extremadamente cortos y que te tratan como si fueras su amo —nuevamente sonó un "_plam_", pero esta vez no era de la palma de Meiko contra su frente. No. Ese fue el estruendoso sonido de la chica golpeando al Shion en su cabeza ya con el puño cerrado y una vena hinchada por en frente.

— Yo también te extrañé, cariño —respondió el otro atolondrado y desplazado completamente en el suelo con los ojos de espiral. ¡Ah! Creo que se me olvido mencionar que el par salía desde que cumplieron los dieciocho, supongo que desde hace cuatro años. Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes, aunque eso solo Luka, Rin y yo lo sabíamos.

— Yo te ayudo —sugerí brindándole mi mano y una sonrisa al recién caído—. Me alegra verte de nuevo Kaito-baka —sinceré abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

— ¡Miku~nee! Te extrañé tanto, hablar de ropa y de los nuevos cantantes con este idiota de acá —usó su dedo índice para señalar a su gemelo rubio quien por el momento se veía desconcertado—, no es nada entretenido. Me hiciste falta —y de manera dramática Rin se abalanzó sobre mí, haciendo que cayera con Kaito al suelo.

— Yo también te extrañé, Rin —contesté levantándome y devolviendo su abrazo—. No fue nada lindo el tener que vivir con un chico que lloraba todas las noches "_¡Luka! ¿Por qué? ¡Vuelve!_" y una mujer que venía ebria cada noche.

— Veo que no hay saludo para mí —habloó Luka abriendo sus brazos, a los cuales yo caí para abrazar.

— ¡Luka! —grité haciéndo mi papel de dramática—. Me debes quince dólares.

— Nunca hay amor para mí —la típica escena de lágrimas de Luka nunca fallan para que alguien vaya y la abrace, efectivamente ese _"alguien_" fue Gakupo.

Cada quien saludó a quien, pero yo sentía cierta mirada y me di cuenta de que aquella persona que me miraba era nada más y nada menos que Len, no pasó desapercibido que no lo saludé, pero cuando nuestras miradas chocaron él no la apartó. Caminé hacia el sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas, las palabras no salían pero en un hilo de voz logré decirlo.

— Te-te extrañé.

**_Silencio._**

No recibí respuesta y él, al parecer me examinaba con la mirada, sin contar que su semblante era oscuro y depresivo.

— Adiós —respondió tajante mientras lo único que podía observar era a Len irse lejos para hablar con los demás.

Y lo mínimo que pude hacer fue quedarme allí plasmada en el aire, sin palabras en la boca y con la mirada perdida.

— No entiendo qué le sucede, usualmente es alegre. Hoy en el avión estaba feliz y entusiasmado —comentó Rin llegando hacia donde yo estaba, con una naranja en mano.

— No-no importa —respondí algo dolida y con una leve sonrisa—. Puedo pasar eso por alto.

— Dime Meiko... ¿Qué era lo que me querías comentar? —cuestionó Luka acercándose a la castaña.

— Vamos a hablarlo adentro que necesito siquiera una taza de cafe. El doctor me lo recomendó. Quizá con eso pueda dejar el alcohol.

— ¿Tú? ¿Dejar el alcohol? ¡Jajajajajajaja! —la risa de Kaito había sido esa gota que derramo el vaso, quizá ahora sí ya podría declararlo muerto.

— Kaito, ¿quieres ver las estrellas de cerca? —amenazó la castaña ya con dos venas en la frente.

— Esto... Creo que ya podemos entrar, ¡vamos! —no sé cómo pero siempre consigue evadir todo golpe de Meiko, se aprovecha.

El primero en entrar había sido Kaito, seguido de Gakupo, la campana sonó con el abrir de la puerta alertando que habían nuevos clientes, inmediatamente una chica de dos coletas gemelas, pero como taladros y de color rojo cereza al igual que su mirada, llego a recibirlos, el vestido no le sentaba mal, pero lo que mas raro me pareció y lo que pregunté mentalmente se trató acerca de esas orejas rojas que llevaba por encima de la cabeza.

— Bienvenidos amos, ¿desean que los lleve a una mesa? ~¡Nya!

— Qué lindas orejas —comenté.

— Esto... Gracias, supongo —respondió levemente sonrojada.

Tiempo después nos guió hacia una mesa baja y sillones de una o dos personas. Al sentarnos la chica ya nos vino trayendo los menu's.

— Me avisan cuando ya hayan tomado su orden —anunció sonriendo—. Me llamo Kasane Teto, pero me aquí me dicen Kane-chan.

Dicho esto se retiró.

— Ahora dime, Meiko —dijo Luka asentando la carta en la mesa—. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

— Oh, queridísima Luka. Gakupo ya nos comentó acerca de su compromiso —la picardía en sus palabras no hicieron falta, tampoco pudo faltar ese guiño que causo un sonrojo en la Megurine—. Pero él también nos confesó algo sumamente importante.

— No puede ser —susurró Gakupo pegándose el segundo "_Face Palm_" del día.

**Nadie's POV**

— Teto, te he dicho mil y un veces que en este Café no se puede decir el nombre completo, es un riesgo que corre nuestra identidad —dijo una chica de cabello blanco, que por lo visto se encontraba regañando a la chica de coletas.

— Gomen Haku-nee —se lamentó la chica quien al parecer llevaba buen rato ahí sentada oyendo el enorme sermón que le daba la mujer de veintidós años.

— "_Disculpa, Kane-chan, ya estamos listos para ordenar_" —gritó una rubia alzando la mano y moviéndola con agilidad.

— Bien Kane, ve a tomar su orden y vuelves por que aún no termino.

— Sí —bufo Teto con aburrimiento para después agarrar un pequeño bloc y coger el lápiz que estaba entrelazado en su cabello.

Pasaron los minutos y Teto volvió ya con el bloc lleno. Suspiró de tristeza al haberse alejado de allí y se dirigió a unos cables que se hallaban por la ventana de la cocina. Agarró una pinza a la vez que arrancaba la hoja para después colgarla, mientras ésta se iba en dirección a la cocina. Volvió a suspirar resignada sentándose en aquella solitaria silla donde la esperaba el discurso del año.

— Bien, ¿en qué nos quedamos? ¡Ah, sí! —la pelirroja solo pudo acomodarse en su palma y observar cómo la peli-blanca movía sus labios.

Minutos después escucho la voz celestial que la libró de su prisión de palabras. Agradeciendo enormemente a quien haya interrumpido a la Yowane.

— Haku~Nee, ya están listas las ordenes de la mesa trece —anunció una chica moviendo su cola alegremente mientras cargaba las bandejas en dirección a la Kasane—. Ten Kane-chan, ya puedes llevarla.

— Oh no, perdón por causarte molestias Su-chan, pero ¿crees que podrías llevar tú los pedidos por favor? Es que aquí alguien está recibiendo un regaño —mencionó Haku mirando acusadoramente a Teto, quien se hallaba enviando miradas de súplica hacia la rubia de cola.

SeeU tragó grueso y optó por asentir caminando con tres bandejas en ambas manos y una en su cabeza. Sin contar que el bloc en el que se hallaba escrita la orden colgaba de su bolsillo.

— Aquí están sus órdenes, perdón por la demora ~¡Nya! —habló brindando una sonrisa sin mirar a los dueños, dejó dos bandejas en la mesa así pudiendo mantener una bandeja en la mano y la nota en la otra—. Mm, un pastel de chocolate, batido de chocolate, capuchino, dangos, crepa de chocolate con frutilla y pastel de 3 leches ¡~Nya!

— ¡Esa es mi orden! —vociferó Luka alegremente degustando de los alimentos que acababan de servir en la mesa.

— Creo que necesitaremos otra mesa —sugirió Miku riendo por lo bajo.

— No entiendo como es que no engordas —mencionó Gakupo atolondrado.

— Pensé que mantenías una dieta, Luka.

— Ya ves que no, Rin. Me fascinan los gustos de Japón —exclamó ella lamiendo el plato en el que sirvieron el pastel de chocolate—. ¡_Itadakimasu_!

— Esa era la primera bandeja ~¡Nya! —dijo SeeU retirando el plato cafe del pastel de chocolate y colocándolo en la otra mesa junto con la bandeja de plata— Segunda bandeja; helado de vainilla con chispas color Rojo en la tercera bola, azul en la primera y rosa en la segunda, crema chantillí y una cereza condecorando la punta, chocolate liquido y nueces en el fondo ~¡Nya!

— ¡Ese es mío! —bueno, no hace falta palabras para que sepan de quien se trata ¿no?

— Siguiente. Zumo de naranja con sánduche de mortadela y lechuga, sin corteza. ¡Oh! Y pastel de naranja con las hojas de la misma. ~¡Nya!

— Que bien, soy hasta capaz de comer una ballena con este apetito —tampoco creo que sean necesarias explicaciones para saber de quien hablamos al decir 'naranja'.

— Ensalada de vegetales pero solo berenjenas. ~¡Nya!

— Ese me pertenece —anunció Gakupo recibiendo el plato con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

— Y última bandeja ~¡Nya! —comentó SeeU trayendo la última bandeja restante con bebidas— 3 cafés extra cargados —sí, así de simple fue. Tres cafés para Len, Miku y Meiko.

Len por un lado necesitaba reanimarse con cualquier cosa por lo sucedido. Y el azúcar en esta ocasión no ayudaría para nada.

— Gracias —dijo la aguamarina devolviendo la cálida sonrisa de SeeU. Esa chica le era familiar, ¿pero de dónde?

— Provecho, si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme. Me dicen Su-chan, un gusto —comentó correspondiendo la sonrisa para después retirarse abriéndose espacio entre las cortinas para ver a su jefa, Haku.

La tarde en el Café había pasado de manera amena. La conversación y los chistes no hacían falta, la aguamarina se unió a aquella felicidad pero no pudo evitar dar _"miraditas rápidas_" al rubio que mecía su cafe con desinterés teniendo la cara recostada en su palma. Él, de vez en cuando, le daba sorbos al café pero nuca quitaba esa cara seria y mucho menos el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente Miku y Len terminaron por beber sus cafés, Gakupo finalizó su ensalada y, sorpresivamente, Luka acabó con toda su comida antes que los demás. SeeU no pasó por desapercibido eso así que decidió regresar a la mesa.

— ¿Desean algo más? ~¡Nya! —ofreció retirando el lápiz de su oreja mientras sacaba el bloc de notas.

Len, quien seguía algo sediento y raramente le había llegado el hambre, estaba dispuesto a pedir su orden, alzó su mirada encontrándose con la vista azul marino de SeeU, era imposible no reconocerla. Su cabello rubio esponjado y ondulado, esos ojos azules con estrellas en el fondo, y esas orejas negras. ¡Definitivamente era ella!

— SeeU —susurró él. Pero fue bastante audible para la mesera, quien de manera incrédula regreso a ver a la persona que pronunció su nombre, llevándose con sigo una enorme sorpresa y sin poder evitar que el sonrojo le llegue hasta las orejas.

— Le-Len. Creí que habías ido a Canadá.

— Volví, pienso terminar mis estudios aquí. Por lo visto ya tienes nuevo empleo.

— Si, llevo tres meses. Bien sabes para qué trabajo.

**Miku's POV**

— Solo lo haces para poder comprar ese "Porch" —y él río a carcajadas junto con ella por su mala pronunciación con el auto.

Una punzada se dio en mi pecho. Sentí como si me hubieran disparado. Dolía como tener un abismo en vez de corazón, sus risas me causaban heridas mas profundas y es que yo jamás pude controlar los celos.

Su risa solo se consiguió con la presencia de SeeU, seguramente él no sabía el daño que me hacía, yo solo quería llorar y alejarme de ahí, pensé que se me pasaría cuando ella se fuese... Pero nunca se fue, tomó asiento al lado de Len y comenzaron con su habla.

Todos siguieron en sus asuntos mas yo era la que se hallaba callada con la mirada sombría. Sus carcajadas realmente me dolían, mi vista se nublaba y yo... Quería llorar, no aguantaba las ganas. Aun así no iba a dejar que los demás me viesen llorar, no puedo ser tan egoísta y arruinar toda su felicidad, tenia que conseguir una excusa, y rápido.

— Creo que ya vuelvo, el café me afectó un poco —musité sin alzar la mirada. Muy pocos fueron los que me hicieron caso, y entre ellos se hallaba Kaito. Me conocía de punta a pie y bien sabía que algo andaba mal.

— Espera chica, en el baño no hay papel —advirtió SeeU, pero a mí no me importo porque yo no iba al baño a eso.

Corrí como pude, creo que todos supusieron que era porque tenia muchas ganas de ir al baño.

_"Estoy completamente seguro de que algo le pasa"_ pensó Len.

Una vez adentro cerré la puerta con fuerza encerrándome en una cabina.

Estallé. Mis sollozos eran algo ruidosos pero intenté callarlos, sentía que las lágrimas se desbordaban y de impulso tapé mi rostro aferrándolo a mis rodillas. Todavía podía sentir esas punzadas tan dolorosas, y sus risas y carcajadas no hacían falta en mi mente. El simple hecho de pensar que el podría querer a alguien más me afectaba bastante, el terror me carcomía y... Sabía que ilusionarme en un amor así causaría igual o más daño. Pero ni queriendo lo hubiera podido evitar.

**_Toc Toc._**

— ¿Miku? ¿Todo bien ahí adentro?

Y esa voz era inconfundible para mí. Nada más y nada menos que la voz de Shion Kaito.

— Tra-tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo me agri-agripé. ¡A-achuú! —por más que intentaba, mi voz ya se oía quebrada y las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

— No, no estás bien. Voy a entrar.

La cosa se pondría peor así que yo misma abrí la puerta del baño encotrandome con el peli-azul mirándome como si sufriera una enfermedad mortal.

Los ojos hinchados y mi nariz roja cereza mostraban que apenas me había desahogado, de un instante a otro sentí la calidez de un abrazo fraternal. Nuevamente exploté. Él acarició mi cabeza con suavidad esperando el momento en que mi llanto se calmara y pudiera articular bien las palabras. Finalmente ya no tuve mas lágrimas y me tranquilicé, pudiendo observarlo a los ojos.

— Ahora, cuéntame lo que te sucede, primita —me dijo mirándome con ternura. (Nadie sabe que somos primos y no creo que sea necesario tampoco).

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿A qué? —cuestionó dudoso.

— Si te enamoras de alguien, el sentimiento puede ser tan fuerte que hasta miedo te da cuando hay la posibilidad de que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

— ¿Enamorar? Todavía esta muy joven para eso. Tienes dieciocho —alcé mi mirada, que poco a poco se iba estabilizando. Fue ahí cuando el comprendió de que esta vez mi uso de palabras no era erróneo—. ¿Y quién es "él"?

— Tiene dieciséis y una gemela —respondí observando cómo su sonrisa se ampliaba.

— Entonces tienes miedo de que Len no te quiera, y que esté enamorado de SeeU —¡Bingo! Cuando se lo propone es listo—. Hatsune~chan, En la vida hay que arriesgarse, y hoy te ha tocado a ti.

**_Reí._**

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

— Curiosamente, Meiko me dijo lo mismo.

— Por eso la quiero tanto, siempre anda robándose mis frases —habló de manera burlona consiguiendo sacarme una segunda carcajada sincera.

— Gracias —susurré aferrándome a su abrazo.

— Volvamos a la mesa y espero que después de esto ya tengas en claro qué hacer.

— Tan claro como el agua.

Volvimos a la mesa, nuevamente se hallaban ahí todos, incluyendo a SeeU. No pude evitar notar que Len se hallaba peor que antes, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Estuve esperando a que SeeU se fuera para poder habla con Len y cuando lo hizo el chico volvió a su semblante oscuro. Vi mi oportunidad venir así que decidí acercarme a él y tomar el puesto que anteriormente la chica ocupaba. Él me regreso a ver y yo le di una sonrisa, solo se volteó ignorándome completamente. No estaba en mis planes resignarme así que intenté acercarme.

— Len, yo te querí-

— Me voy de aquí. Ya no hay más nada que hacer —concluyó levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la entrada siendo despedido por una Maid. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta me dio una mirada fría y distante, ahora sabía que el problema se hallaba en algo que había hecho.

Aun así, mi cara se desfiguró y quedé impactada. Mas eso no me detendría.

— Meiko, Kaito ya vuelvo, lo voy a ver —anuncié decidida.

— Arrasa tigre —gritaron ambos guiñándome el ojo. Fueron los ánimos suficientes para que saliera en su búsqueda.

— Entonces... ¿Quién va a pagar la comida? —preguntó Gakupo.

**_Flash._**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no había nadie restante, solo el sonido de la campana del portón.

— ¿Por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mí? —se cuestionó abriendo su billetera, y de ésta lo único que salió fue una mosca—. Madre mía, ya no tengo dinero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Dónde está? —me pregunte a mí misma virando la cabeza a todos lados.

Ahí lo vi, sentado en un columpio de un parque poco habitado. Corrí como pude acercándome por su espalda y dije jadeante:

— Len...

— ¿Qué? —no me miró, solo contesto cortante.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté sentandome en el columpio de su derecha.

— Nada que sea de tu incumbencia —contestó.

Emití un sonido de fastidio inflando mis cachetes de manera infantil. Alcé la mirada al cielo observado el rojo y el naranja. De repente sentí una brisa y el columpio se hallaba vacío de nuevo. Mi vista al frente fue fijada y agarré de su mano evitando que él se vaya, parándome del columpio.

— Claro que me incumbe, tú problema se trata de algo que hice —pronuncié con cierta molestia—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

**_Silencio._**

No iba a contestarme, pero yo tampoco iba a permitir que este silencio durara por mucho.

— Escucha. No sé qué fue lo que te hice pero lo lamento —dije mas seria—. ¿Sabes? Hoy realmente me había emocionado. Estaba tan feliz de volverte a ver. Quería volver a hablar contigo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad pero una acción mía te hizo enojar, de verdad lo lamento —hablé de manera apenada, pero después sonreí al ver que él no ponía resistencia ante mi agarre con su mano.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó sin quitar su tono frío.

— Porque estás enojado conmigo por algo que hice. Y no quiero que esto continúe así.

— Pero si ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que hiciste —ahora sí volteó a verme. Y me alegró que en su mirada océano ya no me encontrara ese odio profundo de esta mañana—. Si no sabes la razón de mi enojo entonces las disculpas ya no serían válidas.

— Siendo así... —caminé a paso lento acercándome a él—, dime el por qué de que estés enojado conmigo.

Otra vez volvió su mirada llena de un desprecio y odio indescriptible que bajó mis ánimos, pero ya no mi seguridad.

— Hoy... Saludaste a todos menos a mí. Si no hubieras sentido mi mirada quizá ni cuenta te habrías dado de que existía. ¿Acaso tan poca cosa soy en tu vida? ¿Qué no conformo algo importante en ella? —sus palabras se mostraban dolidas y con cada pregunta él apretaba más mi mano—. ¿Realmente no te importo?

— Tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

— Pero lo que me hirió más fue el hecho de verte tan pegada a Kaito, se abrazaron y si no hubiera sido por que te sentías observada hubieran pasado así mucho más tiempo. ¿Él es más importante que yo? ¿Es él esa persona especial en tu vida? —negué inmediatamente— Dime Miku, ¿Soy importante para ti?

— Claro que sí, Len. ¿Cómo es que me preguntas eso?

— ¿Qué tanto?

— ¿Eh, de qué hablas?

— ¿Cuán importante soy en tu vida?

— Literalmente no puedo vivir sin ti —respondí ruborizandome.

— ¿Entonces por que no lo demuestras? Miku Hatsune, tú eres mi todo y a pesar de eso te lo demuestro siempre. ¿Por qué tú no haces eso mismo conmigo?

— Es difícil para mí.

— ¿Tan feo soy?

— ¡No, baka! Tú... ¡Yo te quiero! Siempre lo hice y eres el único con el que el sentimiento es así de fuerte. Me cuesta expresar tu importancia porque en un mal paso seguramente descubrirías mis sentimientos y no estaba preparada para tu respuesta. Tenía miedo... Miedo a que nuestra amistad se arruinara por una mala decisión. Sé que estoy muy joven para decirlo pero ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Len Kagamine! —grité desviando la mirada.

— Miku... —susurró él en estado de shock—, te amo.

— E-esa es una palabra de mucho poder, un "te amo" solo se lo dice a esa persona que estará junto a ti toda la vida y...

— Te amo. Yo sé que eres para mí, y si no es así me encargare de que sea de esa manera. Jamas sentí esto. Estoy seguro de que no le diré a nadie más estas palabras. A nadie que no seas tú. Sé que soy muy joven, a los dieciséis, para decirlo. Pero nunca te pude olvidar, mi amor por ti es tan grande que duró estos dos años en los que conocí a muchas personas pero nunca deje de pensar en tu. No sabes... No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en cómo pedirte que nos casemos ya en una edad más adulta, cómo pedirte que seas la madre de mis hijos, dónde, cómo y cuándo. Las personas que oigan esto podrán decir que estoy loco, y lo estoy. Pero estoy loco por ti, Hatsune Miku. Esa es la verdad.

Nos habíamos dicho lo suficiente y ya no teníamos más que decir. Mi corazón saltaba, saltaba tan alto y saltaba de la emoción. Sonará raro pero hasta tengo ganas de vomitar de la felicidad. Siento el corazón latir a mil y palpitando en mis oídos. No pude evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran.

Él acercó su pulgar limpiándolas suavemente, fue tanta la conmoción que mis deseos por abrazarlo se hicieron realidad.

— ¡Baka, te extrañé! —dicho esto me abalancé sobre él.

Pero por bien tonta no medí la fuerza, y ambos caímos. Él ya había crecido, era más alto que yo, por lo tanto la caída lo iba a afectar. Y fue tan dura la caída (maldita gravedad) que quedó inconsciente.

Definitivamente lo arruiné todo. Arruiné tan linda escena. Qué ironía.

— ... —no respondía y ya me comencé a preocupar, un pequeño chichón se formó en su cabeza. Y me empecé a arrepentir.

— ¿Len? ¡Len! Despierta. Oh vamos, no es hora de dormir. ¡Enserio, despierta que ya me comienzas a asustar!

— ...

Lo agarré del cuello temerosa mientras lo sacudía. Nada. No habían resultados. Seguía inconsciente. Regresé a ver para todos los lados intentando visualizar a alguien que me pueda ayudar, pero nadie se asomaba. La angustia me carcomía, ¿y si el golpe era grave? ¿Si lo hizo perder la memoria?

**Len's POV**

El momento emotivo fue arruinado por tremenda caída. Quedé inconsciente por segundos. Cuando recuperé la consciencia, pude inhalar ese aroma a lavanda y vainilla, supe inmediatamente que era Miku. Con lo poco que abrí mis ojos la pude observar en una distancia considerable por la que nuestros labios se separaban. Siempre pensé _"¿Cómo sabrían los labios de Miku~Nee?"_ y hoy que veía la oportunidad de probarlos no la iba a desaprovechar.

Mientras ella movía su cabeza de lado para otro mi mano se estiró sigilosamente hasta llegar mas allá de su cuello. La aguamarina volteó al frente. De un instante a otro mi mano hizo fuerza para que pudiera posar mis labios sobre los suyos, me mantenía con una mano y la otra empujaba la cabeza de Miku evitando que se mueva.

Mas no hubo resistencia. Coloqué mis labios de manera delicada sobre los labios de ella, con los segundos fuimos avanzando de nivel y ella correspondía de igual manera. Tenía que admitirlo, sus labios eran adictivos. Aunque para mala suerte ya se nos acabó el aire, lentamente me fui separando de ella por pocos centímetros hasta que pude verla cara a cara. Acaricié con dulzura su cabello y no pude evitar sentir un confortable calor sobre mis mejillas.

— Yo también te extrañé, Miku —susurré.

La Hatsune me miró con la cara roja a más no poder y una mirada combinada entre alegría y preocupación.

— ¡Baka al cubo! Me llevé un gran susto al ver que no reaccionabas —me regañó abrazándome.

— Vaya, no creí que fuera tan importante en tu vida —respondí sonriendo de lado mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Qué parte de _"estoy enamorada de ti, Len Kagamine"_ no se entendió bien?

La separé nuevamente y deposité un pequeño beso en su frente mientras la ayudaba a pararse. Aceptó mi gesto gustosa.

— Creo que es hora de volver —mencionó Miku caminando a mi lado izquierdo.

— Tienes razón, andando —dije enrollado mi brazo en su cintura.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, esa pelea que tuvimos no se relacionaba para nada con la amistad, sino de celos. Que por cierto la persona de la que tuviste celos era mi primo jaja.

— Sí seré idiota —y el tercer "Palm Face" del día me lo llevo yo... ¡Bravo!

— Si mal no recuerdo esa conversación que tuvimos se asemejaba como si fuéramos una pareja discutiendo —opinó riendo.

— ¿Acaso no seremos novios?

— Esto... Yo... —besé delicadamente su mejilla acercando mis labios lo suficiente a su oreja para que pudiera oírme.

— Pues ahora como tu novio oficial me ocuparé de que nadie te aleje de mi lado. Voy a hacer que el "_te amo"_ que te dije sea solo para ti, ¿entendido?

— Te amo —sinceró sonriendo.

— Así esta mejor, ahora... Hatsune~chan, ¿quisieras ser la madre de mis hijos? —lo más gracioso fue haber visto su sonrojo expandirse hasta por sus orejas. No sé si era por la rabia, por la vergüenza o quizá por ambas.

— Eso no se pregunta a esta edad. ¡Baka pervertido elevado a la milésima potencia! —gritó pegandome.

— Vale, vale. Era solo una propuesta. Pero considéralo —dije guiñándole un ojo.

Caminamos mas allá, me relamí los labios lentamente lo cual no paso desapercibido por ella, y tampoco dudó en preguntarme.

— ¿Por que te lames los labios?

— Miku~nee, ¿te he dicho que tus labios saben a helado de vainilla?

— ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! No sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir —dijo empeorando el sonrojo.

— Te ves linda sonrojada, ¿sabías?

— ¡CÁLLATE! —gritó. De alguna manera lo consiguió, se puso peor de roja que antes. Creo que hasta supera al mismísimo color de un tomate.

— Te amo —repetí sonriendo.

— ¿Cuántas veces mas lo vas a repetir?

— Cuantas veces sean necesarias —agregué ampliando mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Te amo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿Fin?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nadie's POV**

— Luka, te amo, aishiteru, I love You, je t'aime. ¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga que solo te amo a ti? —se lamentaba Gakupo.

— Ya ya, tranquila Luka. Tienes que aceptarlo —decía repetidamente una castaña ignorando al chico y consolado a su amiga, quien lloraba hasta non tener lágrimas. Mientras que Meiko solo le sacaba la lengua de manera burlesca.

— ¡Me-me enamoré de un gay!

— ¿Por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mí? —se preguntó mentalmente el Kamui.

— ¿Qué tienen los hombres que no tenga yo? —preguntó Luka intentando calmarse caminando hacia Gakupo.

— Eres perfecta tal cual como eres.

— Pero no me amas a mí.

— Eso es una mentira.

— Quizás sea por que los hombres tienen su [_ya saben de lo que hablo]_. ¿Eso es lo que te gusta de ellos?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Luka, bien sabes que te amo!

— Si quieres yo tengo un amigo que es capaz de cambiar tu... Género. O siquiera tu parte baja —sugirió la castaña ignorando nuevamente al peli-morado.

— No es necesario que te cambies, ya te dije que eres perfecta tal cual como eres y no hay necesidad de tan absurda cosa.

— ¿Oíste cariño? Ahora sí podré ser tu persona ideal —anunció sonriendo con emoción. Por otro lado Gakupo ya se había cansado de ser ignorado.

— Ahora no estoy seguro de con quién iré hasta el altar. ¿Con una mujer o con una travesti?

— ¡No habrá físico que interrumpa nuestro amor, Gakupo Kamui! —gritó la Megurine de manera heroica manteniendo su puño alzado mientras que el viento del ventilador agitaba su cabello.

— ¡Pff! Jajajaja esto se va a mi muro.

— ¡Sakine! ¡Ahora me consigues a una esposa nueva!

— ¿Esposa? ¿Para qué? Si ya vas a tener una travesti, todo en uno. Jajajajajajaja.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

— ¡Yo no! ¡Me voy a casar con una travesti!

Como iba diciendo, todos vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

**ღ—FIN —ღ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Letra:_**_ B_

_**Artista:**__ Ricky Martin_

_**Canción:**__ Te extraño, te olvido, te amo_

_**¡Baka, te extrañé!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**By:**__ Nutella Cup_

_**Palabras:**__ 6805_

_**One~shot**_

**_"¿Has oído que el amor es como una rosa? Yo soy una de las espinas, no la flor."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOTA:**__ Lamento si es que encuentran algunas faltas ortográficas como: ojo-azul, pelo-negro o algo semejante xD también lo de las tildes, aquí en la parte baja no me preocupo, pero en la historia intento no hacerlo._

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, lo escribí hace un año así que espero que les guste n.n y espero que Nny~chan me perdone por su regalo atrasado Q-Q bien, no tengo mucho que decir, así que procuraré despedirme rápido :3_

_Oh, no saben cuánto demoré en corregir porque mi computadora tiene un problema con guardar los archivos y a cada rato me aparecía un maldito anuncio que decía babosadas -.-U de todos modos espero que les haya gustado, siento que me quedó algo cursi pero así soy, ñe~_

_Shi~chan fuera (=3=)7_

**_†¿Sabías que los pandas están hechos de leche y galletas oreo?†_**


End file.
